THE RULES
The developers of the world of Supocalypse, as with many collaborative efforts, must adhere to a set of guidelines as to maintain some semblance of order throughout our discussion of the story, since there have been issues doing so List of Supocalypse Rules #Everything in the Supocalypse universe take place within the North American continent. Any kind of story or information regarding the rest of the world is regarded as non-canon. That doesn't mean you can't write about it, it just means it won't be seen as "official". The exception to this rule is characters who have come to Supamerica from other continents. #The virus, and subsequent scourge, was unleashed three years prior to current events. #The virus was released by the Illuminate, acting without an easily-discernible purpose. #There are three factions: The Unified Society, the Dynasty (Leader-Kin), and the''' Illuminate. #The '''regional boundaries for the main factions have been set by everyone as a whole. #As of right now, character creation for any of the three main factions is OPEN. #New Loners are welcome. #Loners are, by definition, independent '''of one another. However, they may help each other from time to time, and '''can form small groups. #Any of these official groups or alliances of characters other than the main factions can no longer '''be considered loners. #These official groups '''must not exceed eight members and cannot claim any land. #Members who portray characters are free to create stories for their characters and others ONLY with approval. #If you're a small group, you cannot canonize anything ridiculous without clearing it with everyone else. #Make sure what you want to canonize has an explanation behind it. Don't just make shit up. #Small groups are susceptible to manipulation/hostility by any of the three main factions. No one is safe. #The only characters originating from somewhere other than Earth are Protos and Overmind. No exceptions. #You want your faction/group to be the main characters? Too bad. The are no main characters. #No one faction or group is objectively better than the other. Good and evil are relative. #Rules are subject to change based on popular opinion. #Any entities who possibly do not adhere to one or more rules will be listed below. #In spite of these harsh-ass rules, try to have fun. THAT'S AN ORDER, DAMMIT. The Original Thread Rules ( for posterity ) A virus has hit the world, with 99.9% of the human population dying horribly. The 00.1% of humanity gain superpowers. That 00.1% is you. Travel to http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Random Gain two superpowers. Nothing too overpowered. Go to http://www.random.org/dice/ Roll two dice. This determines where you stand in this new world. >Roll a 3, 4, 5, or 6 You are a member of The Unified Society. The U.S. is a democracy were everyone gets a vote. >Roll a 8, 9, 10, or 11 You are a member of The Leader-Kin. The Leader-Kin is a dictatorship. Whoever rolls an 11 is the ruler of The Leader-Kin, and can rename it what ever they want. The new leader kills the old leader. >Roll a 12 You are a sole survivor, living on your own. You sometimes act as a messenger between The U.S. and The Leader-Kin. >Roll a 7 You are apart of of a secret underground illuminate group that released the virus that changed the world to what it is now. >Roll a 2 Reroll. Reroll if you get a 2, 7, or 12. Which ever side you end up on, you are now a spy for the other side Come up with your new name for this world. If you want, draw what you look like. Have fun! Grievances/Entities in Question